


Want It

by Saiphl



Series: Violax [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiphl/pseuds/Saiphl
Summary: They met, they fell in love and then everything changed.Two part fic with different PoV's





	Want It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, here I am with the Violet PoV on the angsty/fluffy Violax, as I let you know in The First Time… it felt like the right thing to do giving each of them a proper voice and a single space to tell their part of the story.
> 
> Again, I’m much more a songfic writer, so I go through a very specific and hard selection process for the songs I use, in this case the song is full of hate and kind of a desperate angry and by the way it’s written, the story might be a little dense.  
> Finally, thanks again for reading and remember, with your comments and kudos a kitten life is saved.

**WANT IT**

 

Violet PoV

 

_ “Want you, I want you now _

_ I want you rough _

_ I want you sexy as fuck.” _

 

“My Max:

 

I don’t know exactly where to start, maybe at the beginning, with the first time we started with all of these, I can say that I was happy, that I was happier than I’ve ever been and I must say that the biggest part of that happiness came from your sincere smile and the gorgeous shine on your blue eyes.

 

You have always been the kind and tender, the sweetest lover that touched my body and soul, you were the strength of my steps and the warm living inside my chest and the softest caress that ever wrapped my skin; but you’re also my weakest point, the reason my anger grows fast than the sea and the reason I became this selfish creature… and that’s not what I wanted, that’s not who I am.

 

You’ve told me many times that I was going to be your doom, that you’ll never try to cage this firebird, but you did, and I feel like dying, like I’m no one if you’re not holding my hand, like I can’t breathe if you don’t wake up and kiss me good morning.  Please don’t misunderstand me, I love you, and I’m afraid I will never stop loving you in these mad and intense way, and that’s exactly why I have to go, because I love you so much that it hurts, and I can’t find myself anymore if the mirror is not the one in your eyes.

 

Maybe we took this too seriously, maybe we ran faster than we could even can walk… maybe it was not the time, or the place… maybe it wasn’t meant to be a forever, even tho my heart is shattering by saying goodbye.

 

I love you, forever.

           Vi.”

 

 

 

_ “It started out of envy, oh my wicked selfish heart _

_ But now the pain is shattering, my heart is blown apart” _

 

I laid on my side for what it seemed days, unable to stop the sobbing, unable to stop the pain, feeling smaller than a mouse I felt my eyes getting swell, and how they were drying until there were no more tears to shed.  I laid there, recalling over and over again how we met, you and I melting with the lights of the club, how you grabbed my waist and how I did know that I’d lose it if I did not kissed your lips right there.

 

As the selfish creature I am, I wanted you for me, I wanted to taste you… to own you, and to make sure for the world to know YOU-ARE-MINE and no one else’s, and that night, I made sure that you never forget how was to spend the night with me, to let me touch you and kiss every single inch of your body and how to cherish such a beautiful creature, the most ravishing I’ve ever found on a hunting night.  

 

I always knew we made a striking pair, your impossibly long legs and those ice blue eyes that somehow managed to dig a way into my soul, the way your breasts brushed mine with each deep breathing and how your luscious lips always found how to make me shiver… even playing my own game.

 

_ “I'll curse my wicked heart _

_ I'll blame the guilty stars” _

 

That was the moment when I knew I fell in love with you, with your silly smile, and with your annoying british accent, I can’t say that I was at ease with the idea, I actually hated you so much, for making me vulnerable, for reminding me that I can still feel, and that I was doomed since the very first moment you put your eyes on me.

 

With that certainty, came the inevitable time when you fell in love with me, and that realization was our breakout point, because you decided you could live with loving me, but I needed more, I needed everything and I needed you, not just knowing it was true. I’ve lost it, and panicked and cried out loud because for you that was enough, and I was scared to death, and you didn’t  noticed how bad it was until you saw the first tear falling down, but by then, it was too late.

 

_ “It's not easy to escape you, I wonder if I really want _

_ Desire so untamable however far you are” _

 

You didn’t understand what was making me so unbearably unhappy, you didn’t understand why I refused to let you wrap your arms around me, you didn’t understand that I was falling to pieces because loving you that much was breaking me. So I ran, I ran away, I wrote that letter and regretted each word as I was writing them.

 

I remember myself crying again when I told you that it was not our time, and it still hurts like a burning mark inside my chest, because I know for sure that that was and this is the perfect time, cause there’s no other moment than when we are together, just knowing we are there with each other, when I hear you breathing and it works like a lullaby for me when insomnia takes over me; that there’s no more perfect time than that, when you hold my waist from behind and sing that old english song.  

 

The worst part of being apart, is… the worst part is, I can’t stop myself of reminding the perfect shapes of your body, the softness of your skin, the sweetness of your lips, but most of all, how calming your heartbeat is, cause I never wanted anything or anyone so bad as I want you right now.

 

_ “For every single kiss, for all the hours we missed _

_ For all the times I could have spent with you and no one else” _

 

 

So here I am, all broken, moaning and regretful, trembling as a leaf in fall as I knock your door, I’m not sure how I ended in front of your place, the only thing I remember was walking out home and just taking one step after another.  I am about to flee when I hear the door opening, and my feet get stuck to the floor when I see your face, you seem surprised and again, I don’t know where to start.

 

The only thing I have for sure, is I want you right now, that I need to feel you and that I can’t wait anymore; so I throw myself to your arms, and I start crying again and the only thing coming out from my mouth is “I’m sorry… I love you… forever.”

 

_ “Want it, I want it now _

_ I want it rough _

_ I want it sexy as fuck.” _


End file.
